Violet Queen
by purple-ear-muff
Summary: "A Violet aura is the most sensitive and wisest. It means the person is in tune with their self phisically,mentally and magically."-What if during Mikoto and Reisi's fight a girl had interfered and both kings made it out with their lives that day? What if the world found out that there was yet another king? Now, what if that king wasnt a king at all..but a queen? Naruto/K crossover


**Hi guys! I'm back and look what I brought with me...A NEW STORY.**

**So just to clear up a few tiny things. This is a Naruto/K crossover, if you havent watched Naruto you should read through the Narupedia to get some basic knowledge of it. BUT if you havent watched or read K or if you are planning to watch or read K I highly recommend that you do that before reading this story **

**1) Because its full of SPOILERS.**

**2) Because you will just be confused and I hate confusing my readers :(**

**Now thats out of the way. There is a slight age change:**

**Hinata:16**

**Hanabi:10**

**Neji:17 (also is anyone else saddend at the fact that he is gone...) **

**Sasuke:17**

**Itachi:21**

**Well thats all for now, if anything this will be update by next Thursday (2/21/13).**

* * *

.

Chapter 1: The touch of an angel

.

.

.

.

.

Bats and sabers collided. Red and blue sparks flew in all directions. Battle cry's and screams of defeat could be heard in the background. And in the midst of all of this stood a busty woman who went by the name of Seri Awashima. She is the blue members lieutenant.

"Division four! You are too far apart. Pull back together!" She commanded.

"Hai!" Came a joined response.

On the other side of the courtyard, there stood another group of people, some of them glowing a fiery red.

"No blood! No bone! No ash!" They chanted and ran into battle armed with more wooden bats.

Meanwhile, in the near forest of the island the strongest of both groups were having a battle of their own.

The kings, as they were called, more superior red and blue aura meet head-on and sent them flying in opposite ways, but it only took them a second to get back up and meet once again.

Hovering above all of this commotion was five individuals, each with a black hooded cloak on.

"Look at this mess." A female child's voice spoke.

"Hn, looks kind of fun." Said another voice, male this time.

"We are not here to have fun imouto." The tallest one lowered the hood of his cloak to reveal long black hair that was tied in a low ponytail and crimson eyes with three tomoe in them. "We are here to stop this."

"Itachi-san is right Sasuke-san." He threw back his hood so that his long brown locks and pupil less gray eyes were brought into the light of day.

The shortest of the group followed shortly after, displaying similar looks to the former. "Don't be a stick in the mud Neji-nii, Itachi-san. Unlike you guys, I know where Sasuke-san is coming from. We haven't seen battle for the longest, even I'm itching for a good fight."

Sasuke took of his hood. Spiky black hair blew in the wind and crimson eyes were spinning in excitement. "Hanabi and I agree for once."

Itachi sighed, then realized the certain quietness of their last member. "What about you? What you have to say is what really matters."

Slowly two dainty hands reached up to pull the hood down. Her silver pupil less eyes never left the sight of the mayhem below her. "I want you all to do what ever is necessary to stop the fighting going on down there." She looked into the distance at the two giant swords in the sky. "I'm going to stop those two." She looked a little closer at the swords.

One was emitting a blue color and had a brilliant shine that caught the sunlight and reflected it in a different direction, the other was bronze and was barley glowing any type of color other the red gem in the middle of it. Pieces of it were breaking off and crumbling away and the blade was rusted.

The girl frowned before adding. "And prevent the death of a king..."

The group was silent showing that they were listening.

"When the swords disappear you disappear, in due time I will meet you back at the base."

"But Hinata-!"

Hinata raised her hand silencing Neji before he could go any further. "Neji-nii-san, I admire your concern, but purification sends me into unconsciousness for a day or two." She gave a reassuring smile. "I'm sure one of them will end up taking me to the hospital until I'm well again."

"Neji-kun, I'm sure Hinata-chan could handle herself. Right now we should focus on the task shes given us" Itachi inquired.

Neji huffed, folding his arms and closing his eyes. "Fine. But a weeks time is your limit." He opened them again and nearly fell out of the sky. Hinata who was in front of him just a second ago was now nowhere to be found.

"Come on Neji-nii, Hinata-nee is stronger now." Hanabi said already making her way to the battle.

"After all she is our king." Sasuke added also lowering himself to the ground followed closely by Itachi.

Neji was loss in silent thought, not believing that he forgot his cousin wasn't as innocent and helpless as she was when they were kids.

.

.

.

.

The violet clan was known as the peacekeepers among the kings and only seemed to appear when there was war among the clans. They were said to be cool and calm but sensitive and always felt the unbelievable need to make peace when ever they saw conflict.

Looking back into the past, Hinata now knew what her grandfather was talking about in his journal when he had said that. Just glancing at this place made her feel incredible rage toward them for fighting, and towards herself for not making it in time to stop all of this from happening in the first place.

When she got close enough to the location of the kings, she stopped flying and began running hoping to make it before one killed the other or the others sword fell out of the sky and killed a mass amount of people...

Man, she hated unnecessary bloodshed.

As soon as she burst into the clearing, she ran towards the blue king who was in the middle of charging towards the other with his sword drawn. Using her family's fighting style and special ability, 'the byakugan', she pushed a pressure point on his shoulder and he crumbled to the ground in mid step.

Working quickly she bolted to the red king who had his eyes closed and arms wide open welcoming his death while his sword started to fall from the sky. She pressed one finger to his forehead and another to the place where his heart would be and allowed some of her white aura to pass into him.

Time suddenly seem like it was at a stand-still

The red kings amber eyes, which opened as soon as he felt Hinata's fingers, stared right into her silver pupil less ones not caring if the light from her aura could possibly blind him. The blue king looked on not believing what he was witnessing and the sword which was suspended about a feet above them started to slowly levitate back up into the sky and repair itself. All of the broken pieces that was lost over time were replaced and the cracks along its blade were sealed. Its bronze surface began to shine once again and then it disappeared.

Hinata saw this and smiled up at the red haired man. "I made it."

She closed her eyes falling but never meeting the grass. Instead she fell into strong arms and that was all she could make out before she slipped into unconsciousness.

.

.

.

.

Reisi was at a complete loss for words. As the feeling of his body started to come back to him, he stood a little wobbly from his short paralysis.

"Captain." He heard his tittle being called and he distinguished the voice right away. It was his lieutenant. "Captain are you ok." She stopped her run and that's when he realized that it wasn't just her who came, but all of the members he dispatched to fight today. Reisi also watched as the red members continued to run to their leader. "Lieutenant report."

Seri nodded, "Not long after you began to fight four unknown persons made their way into battle and started to separate us by our auras and seal us on different sides of the courtyard. When both of your swords disappeared they left in a blink of a eye."

Reisi took in the information. "What was the color of the aura they used to seal you off with?"

"Violet sir."

The king nodded trying to analyze the information. If that group and the girl was of the same clan, why was their aura violet while her's was white? Reisi sighed coming up with no answer.

"If anything good work holding your own. Now it's time to return to the base."

The members all gave a 'yes sir' and walked off, ready to hop back into the trucks they came out of. But, Reisi immediately realized, one stayed behind.

"Yes, Awashima-san."

"What happened here?...One moment the red king's sword is falling from the sky and the next its back up again."

All Reisi could do was give a small smirk as he looked back towards the red clan who's king was carrying the girl away, "I don't know, but I do know who to ask in order to find out."

.

.

**1 day later...**

**.**

**.**

"When will she wake up...I want to meet her" Anna was usually a quiet 11-year old kid, but this girl who was lying on the hospital bed was special, She could feel it.

"Patience Anna, things like this takes time." Izumo stated, but somewhere deep down he wanted her to wake up too since it wasn't every day that Mikoto left a fight with a girl in is arms.

Yata who was skating back and forth on his skate board scoffed. He'll never understand what made the girl interesting. "I think we should leave watching her sleep is boring and not to mention extremely creepy, right Mikoto-san."

"..."

"Mikoto-san?"

"...Yata, you should stop skating. She shouldn't wake up so soon."

Yata sweatdropped but stopped skating nevertheless. "They got you too?"

The rest of HOMRA chuckled softly at Yata's misfortune. Even if it was hard for them to believe they knew that their king was most likely the last person who would want to leave the room.

As soon as they had the mysterious girl admitted into the hospital, Mikoto pulled up a chair and sat by her bedside probably wanting her to wake up just as bad as they did.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, until next time. **


End file.
